<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Misbehave by Petrichora_Vellichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002684">Let's Misbehave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor'>Petrichora_Vellichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mixtape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally listen to the mixtape and dance. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Misbehave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what we need?” Dean said suddenly, standing and wiping the grease from his mouth. “Some music.”</p>
<p>Cas peered up at him from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, a slice of pizza in his hand. “Is that also customary when moving into a new home?”</p>
<p>Dean grinned, shrugging. “Eh, not necessarily. Just feel like celebrating, is all. It’s not every day a guy beats God, gets an apartment with his hot former-angel boyfriend, and lives to tell about it, you know?”</p>
<p>Cas smiled, watching fondly as Dean crossed the living room and began rummaging through a moving box. He’d been human for nearly a year now, ever since Sam and Dean, with Jack’s help, had pulled him from the Empty, and it had been the happiest year of his life. It turned out he’d been mistaken: happiness <i>was</i> in the having after all. And what he had with Dean...he wouldn’t trade it for anything.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Dean straightened in triumph, his old portable cassette player in hand. “Knew it was around here somewhere. Just need to run down to the car and grab some tapes...”</p>
<p>Cas swallowed the bite of pizza he was working on, then set down the rest of his slice. “I have something we could listen to, actually, if you’d rather avoid the trip.” Without getting up, he reached into a nearby box, shifting a few things before pulling out a cassette he then handed to Dean.</p>
<p>Dean read the label, <i>Dean’s Top 13 Zepp TRA XX</i>, and hummed, clearly taken aback. “I...huh. I didn’t know you still had this.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. It was a gift.” </p>
<p>Dean smiled at that, glancing down at the mixtape. “You know,” he said after a moment, “I was already gone on you when I made this.”</p>
<p>Cas blinked, surprised. “You were?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He turned the tape over in his hand, a slight blush coloring his face. “Didn’t really know how to talk about it then, but...yeah. I knew I wanted something else with you. Was kinda hopin’ you’d take the hint.”</p>
<p>Cas tilted his head. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Dude, seriously? Haven’t you ever seen an 80s movie? You don’t make someone a mixtape unless you like them. Like, <i>like</i>-like them. You really didn’t know?”</p>
<p>Cas shook his head, stunned at the revelation. “I...no. I asked Sam once, and he told me he was staying out of it and to talk to you.” He felt himself smile sheepishly. “In hindsight, I suppose I should have.” </p>
<p>Dean stared at him for a moment, then chuckled, popping open the cassette player and inserting the tape. “Yeah, well. In hindsight, I should’ve gotten my head out of my ass a helluva lot sooner.” He clicked play and set the cassette player down on a pile of boxes. “Come on,” he said, “enough with the <i>couldas</i> and <i>shouldas</i>.” He extended a hand. “Come dance with me.”</p>
<p>“Dean, you know I’m not a very good dancer,” Cas protested, but Dean just grinned and pulled him to his feet anyway.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he said, “you’re perfect. Best partner a guy could ask for, dancing or otherwise.”</p>
<p>Dean’s enthusiasm was infectious, and soon Cas was throwing his head back in laughter as Dean spun him. It wasn’t really the right style of dance for this type of music, but they made it work, making it up as they went, just as they’d always done. And it was perfect. </p>
<p>
  <i>I know what it means to be alone<br/>I sure do wish I was at home<br/>I don't care what the neighbors say<br/>I'm gonna love you each and every day<br/>You can feel the beat within my heart<br/>Realize, sweet babe, we ain't ever gonna part.<br/>—Led Zeppelin, “Good Times Bad Times”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>